Lucy misbehaves at McDonald's
Lucy misbehaves at McDonald's is a grounded video by Kosta Karatzovalis, published on August 25th 2014 Transcript * Lucy: Hey Mom? * Lucy's mom: What is it Lucy? * Lucy: Can we go to McDonald's? * Lucy's mom: No. * Lucy: But Mom.. * Lucy's mom: I said no! We're having bagels! * Lucy's dad (off-screen): Kimberly, I don't have the recipe to make the bagels. * Lucy's mom: Did you hear that? Your father says he doesn't have the recipe to make the bagels. We can go to McDonald's. * Lucy: Yay (x10) do (x20). * Lucy's: Ugh, now you sound like a baby. * (at McDonald's) * Clerk: What can I get you? * Lucy: I'll have 20 chicken nuggets, large fries, and an Oreo McFlurry. * Clerk: Sorry but we don't have any Oreo McFlurries. * Lucy: What? Is that a joke? * Clerk: Don't feel bad. How about a soft serve cone instead? * Lucy (Kidaroo's voice): NO WAY! THERE'S NO WAY THAT THEY'RE OUT OF (BLEEP) OREO MACFLURRIES! * Lucy mom: Excuse me, Lucy McCall, stop being a brat! You can either have a soft serve cone the guy is offering you sincerely or nothing at at all! Hey, where are you going? * Lucy: Hail Barney! * (a gun he stole from a customer) * Customer: Hey you! That gun is mine so give it back to me right now! * (Censored) * RocketPowerGal24: WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! * MumaX992: Ouch! My leg! * Alex Kimble: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! * Brendan Barney: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! * Kosta Karatzovalis: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! * Lucy's mom: Ryan, I can't believe you shot at RocketPowerGal24, MumaX992, Alex Kimble, Brendan Barney and Kosta Karatzovalis! We're going home! * (at home) * Lucy's dad: Kimberly, Me and Hitler back but what happened here? I can see that Lucy's crying. Don't tell me he caused trouble. * Lucy's mom: Well George, you will be extremely mad when I say this! He shot at five people at McDonald's all because I couldn't get him what he wanted and now we're banned from coming to McDonald's forever! * Lucy's dad: Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh! Ryan. how dare you use a firearm to shoot at five people at McDonald's! You know that doing stuff like that will get you arrested! You're very lucky we won't call any visitors to teach you a lesson! Also, we will call the cops on you if we end up on the news! You are grounded for six weeks! * Hitler: As for your punishment, we will change your voice! * Lucy (Lawrence's voice): Oh no! My voice is Lawrence! Change it back to Julie! And I'm not a boy. * Lucy's dad: No way! This is what you get for misbehaving at McDonald's! Go to your room now! * Lucy (running upstairs with Lawrence's voice): Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! * (The End) * Kosta Karatzovalis: And that's Lucy misbehaves at McDonald's, thanks for watching. Category:2014 videos Category:Grounded Videos by Kosta Karatzovalis Category:Kosta karatzovalis videos Category:All Lucy McCall Deserves Category:Grounded Stuff